Water World
by zigachu
Summary: Post CATWS #stucky #steve/bucky #steverogers #buckybarnes #fluff #comfort #agnst #blackwidow "hawkeye "samwilson #friendship #waterpark #minivacation #relaxation The Avengers go to a water park and with the help of some friends, uncover Steve and Bucky's true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Steve's P.O.V.

 _Bucky has been living with me for a few months now and he's finally starting to come around._

 _He talks, has an appetite, he even laughs sometimes._

 _I know Bucky can never be the same as who he used to be. Neither can I._

 _But there's something he isn't telling me. Something he wants to say but won't. I thought maybe after all the nights we spent lying awake, reliving our horrors out loud to each other, he would feel more comfortable expressing things to me. Maybe he's just not there yet._

"Steve?" A voice broke Steve's thoughts, and he looked up to see Bucky sitting across from him at the kitchen table studying his face.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry." Steve shook his head. "I guess I zoned out a bit there. What did you say?"

Bucky looked down at his coffee mug "I asked if I could go with you today. To headquarters."

Steve was mixed between surprised and confused. He wouldn't know how everyone else would feel about Bucky being there. But he also wanted his friend to know that he trusted him.

"Why would you want to do that Buck?"

"To start over, reintroduce myself, second chances. Take your pick."

"Some of the Avengers can be….."

"I can handle Stark, Steve. I'll be okay."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Alright, if that's really what you want. You're welcome to follow me anywhere. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

Bucky's P.O.V:

Bucky offered a smile and got up from the table exiting to his room. Steve's new apartment was a lot bigger than the old shoebox they use to share together. But sometimes Bucky missed having only one room. And Steve had a strange, swanky couch…..The cushions didn't come off.

He pulled a solid black shirt over himself and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. They had to leave in about 20 minutes.

Bucky rummaged through his pants trying to find his simplest pair of jeans.

 _They're probably going to be expecting some sort of trap. That's what the winter soldier would do right? Get close to Steve to infiltrate S.H.E.I.L.D.? I better stick with a simple outfit. Nothing that will make anyone think I'm concealing any weapons. Not that it's THEIR opinion that matters to me… But Stevie is close to these people, so I have to try. Even if they can never forgive me. Even if I can't forgive myself._

Bucky re-entered the common space to find Steve fully dressed and opening the door for his friend. They made their way off to headquarters. It was a beautiful day to take the bikes out, but S.H.E.I.L.D. had strict orders and the boys had to settle for a bullet proof limo with dark tinted windows. The driver wasn't allowed to return the same way they came, so the drive was a few minutes longer than it had to be. But Bucky didn't mind. He enjoyed the time he got with Steve. He was just glad that Steve still wanted anything to do with him. Even if Bucky is a monster, Steve still saw that kid from Brooklyn, saving him from street fights.

They pulled into the hidden garage and were promptly sent up the elevator to a floor with a secluded glass room. They were the last ones to arrive, three minutes late. Everyone watched as Steve entered the room and Bucky followed.

"Uh, you have a little something left on you from this morning." Stark said to Steve as he gestured towards Bucky.

"Very funny." Bucky scoffed as he took a seat next to Steve and Natasha.

Natasha gave him a smile, "Good to see you, soldier. How have you been?"

Relief washed over Bucky. At least two of the Avenger's wanted to see him succeed. "I'm doing better. Still having flash backs, but doc says that can last for the next 40 or so years. Now it's all about how to deal with them."

"Well you're lucky to have such a supporting friend by your side." Natasha winked at Steve before she turned back to the rest of the table.

 _What the hell was that about?_

"We're not going to wait for Thor but Decepticon over here is just going to kick start the whole meeting?"

"Watch it." Steve barked.

"Thor is kind of busy with you know, ruling Asgard? And it looks like every one that can show up is here." Bruce chimed in reluctantly, and ready to get this over with so he can go back to hiding from the world.

"Can we just start? I've been here for thirty minutes and all of you are already getting on my nerves." Sam pushed himself back in his chair, glaring at everyone present.

And with that, the meeting ensued. They talked about possible threats that need to be taken care of, upcoming events, and at the end of the meeting Hawkeye sighed and rested his head on his hand. "I really need to retire."

"Well how about a vacation?" Natasha offered.

"What, with you dingleberries?" Clint laughed at the idea.

"Actually I meant just for you and maybe your family, but now that you've offered, I think that actually might be a good team building experience." Natasha smiled up at the rest of the group stopping at Bucky. "Even if it's just one day. We should all promise to meet up and do something together, we all need a break."

Bucky scanned the room and found everyone looking at him. He sighed turning to Natasha and placing his hand on hers. "Doll…I don't think that's such-."

Clint cut him off before he could get another word out. "It's not an offer, it's an order. She's made up her mind, you don't have a choice."

"So what exactly am I being forced to do?" Sam gave Natasha a questioning look.

"Well it's the end of June, We're having record breaking highs this year. Let's go to the water park." She offered.

Bruce choked on his water.

 _Great, let's just scare all of the children with my metal arm._

"Natasha, I don't do so well with crowds….or adrenaline inducing rides." Bruce spoke up after catching his breath.

"You don't HAVE to go on the rides. Besides, I'll probably be in the lazy river all day. You can come with me. It will be anything but adrenaline inducing."

Bruce sighed as he accepted defeat and nodded agreeing to her proposal.

"Great! I'll get tickets for this weekend. Have a good rest of the day everyone." She finished her water and slipped Bucky a napkin before she headed out the door, leaving everyone planted in their seats.

"Well…" Steve finally spoke up, coming out of his shock. "Guess one of us is getting pulled out of the water again aye Buck?"

Bucky shook his head grabbing the napkin with Nat's number on it and shoved it in his pocket while he rose from his seat. "Well, this was….an experience."

"Every meeting with you is an experience cyborg." Tony shot at him.

"Isn't there a machine stopping metal shavings from entering your heart and keeping you alive?" Bucky retorted as he made his way out of the room stopping to wait for Steve.

"I guess we'll see you guys this weekend." Steve offered weakly as he waved to the remaining crowd.

"You better update me before then!" Sam called after and Steve picked up his pace.

Bucky caught up, matching Steve's footsteps. "Update about what?" He asked as they walked back to the elevator.

"Don't worry about it" Steve replied quickly, pressing the elevator button four or five times.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's P.O.V.:

 _Coffee stopped brewing thirty minutes ago, Bucky usually wakes up when he smells it. Maybe I should check on him._

Steve got to Bucky's door and reached his hand up to knock before stopping himself.

 _You're being clingy again Roger's. He needs to do these things in his own time. He's made so much progress, you don't want to endanger that._

Steve stepped back, trying to walk away but found his hand on the door handle anyway.

 _Maybe I'll just make sure he's okay. He might be having a flashback._

He cracked the door open slowly and found Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs, typing out something on his phone. His long hair was messy from the pillow and he was rubbing the sleep from one of his steal blue eyes with his metal hand. The touch screen on his phone only registered the flesh hand. His bed sheets were tangled as his feet on the floor and his eyes met with up with Steve's. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he joked, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

Steve tried to find his footing, as he suddenly felt unstable. Like the floor had been ripped from beneath him. "I…The coffee was getting cold and I didn't know if you wanted any."

"Of course I do. Unless you want a rematch of last week when we ran out of creamer." Bucky got up looking back down at his phone finishing up a message.

"You're texting people?" Steve didn't mean for that to come out defensive.

Bucky looked up at the slightly taller man. "Yeah, Natasha is going to be on her way in a little while with Sam. I guess we're riding with them to the water park.

Steve definitely forgot about the water park. In fact, he was pretty sure that he dreamed that whole day.

Bucky laughed and slugged Steve in the arm. "What's a matter with you? You got the same look on as you did when I showed up at your door."

Steve shook himself out of it and smiled back at Bucky. "Nothing. I just haven't had any coffee yet. I was actually waiting for you. Never felt right anyway, sitting alone at the coffee table." Steve could have sworn he saw Bucky melt for half a second. Like he was just about to fall into his arms and everything would be okay. But instead, He walked right past him with a smile on his face and into the kitchen.

 _How am I ever going to survive this?_

Just then Steve's phone vibrated. A message from Sam.

Sam: Made any progress yet?

Steve looked over to Bucky, who was now pouring some coffee for himself.

Steve: No…and I don't think I'm going to. It's just too risky. Bucky is finally coming around. He woke up in a good mood today. BEFORE COFFEE.

Sam: And you don't think YOU have any part in that? Great I already told Clint's wife you would be bring your boyfriend along.

Steve's eyes widened as he had a miniature panic attack.

Steve: YOU WHAT?!

Sam: Relax…I didn't actually say that. Natasha did.

Steve: You two are the worst. When will you be here? Natasha distracted Bucky, we haven't had coffee yet.

Sam: Why does Bucky being distracted keep you from coffee?

Steve: Bucky can only text with one hand, It takes him a while. And….I waited until he got out of bed. We always spend the morning together.

Steve looked over at Bucky again, who was carefully mixing liquid ratios in a mug.

Sam: You two disgust me. I'll buy you some time. Want any donuts?

Steve: This is why I run faster than you.

Sam: fine, starve. You better hope that super soldier potion keeps you alive."

Steve rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to find Bucky at the table with his coffee and an extra mug on the table next to him.

"I made it the way you like….I think." Bucky smiled up at him from the table.

"Thanks Buck." Steve sat down next to him and sipped the coffee while Bucky looked at him with anticipation. There was too much creamer in it, and it was caramel instead of hazelnut. "Mmm. It's perfect." Steve wrapped his hands around the mug.  
Bucky frowned, "I did it wrong."

Steve looked at him, "What? No, it's delicious. I like it."

"No you don't." Bucky replied, seeing through Steve. "I remember the first time you ever drank a coffee Steve, you can't hide things from me. When you REALLY like something, you crinkle your nose a little bit."

Steve blushed and looked down into his coffee.

 _Does he really notice that much about me?_

"But I still don't know what that is…That's new." Bucky spoke as if he was talking to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Steve rose to get it. "You finish your coffee. I don't want you dealing with people before you've had at least one cup."

He opened the door to Natasha and Sam. Sam had a frown on his face and looked defeated. "She didn't let me get donuts. Now I'M going to starve" he mumbled as Steve stepped to the side to let them in.

"I like what you've done to the place." Natasha noted.

Steve looked around, noticing all the new nic nacs Bucky brought to the place. New pictures of them from going out to restaurants and bowling, a coupled new house plants that were very vibrant and brought a nice tone to the room, and some of Steve's drawings that Bucky had framed and placed on the walls.

"You have a nice eye, James." Natasha finished scanning the room with Steve. Sam had already sat down next to Bucky and helped himself to Steve's coffee.

"Well I was a sniper." Bucky joked.

"Clint and his family are making their way to the park now. No word from Bruce and Tony yet. We should probably get going if we want to meet them there." Sam interrupted.

"Let me just grab some trunks for us and we're ready to go." Steve made his way to Bucky's room first, calling back to the kitchen. "Red and black ones okay Buck?"

"Yeah that's fine, thanks"

Steve's phone buzzed as he grabbed Bucky's swim clothes.

Sam: How cute.

Steve shoved his phone back in his pocket and made his way to his own room, shooting a glare at Sam as he passed.

He came back shoving both their swim gear along with some other things they may need into a small pack.

"Really Steve? Star spangled trunks?" Natasha pointed out.

Bucky laughed as he took his last swig of coffee, nearly losing it through his nose. "You should see his underwear collection."

Steve blushed furiously and made his way to the door. "Can we just go?"

Steve checked his phone again at the car while waiting for his team to catch up.

Sam: Dude, he pays attention to your underwear for crying out loud. Tell him!

Steve: He's oblivious for a reason. Let it go.

Sam shook his, holding his phone as the rest of the group approached Natasha's car.

Steve held the door open for her as she got in the driver's seat tapping at her phone. "Thanks handsome." She said without looking at him.

Steve closed the door for her and got in the seat behind her expecting Sam to be by his side. He heard a buzz next to him and saw Bucky instead, pulling out his phone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky pulled out his phone to check a message from Natasha slightly aware that Steve was watching him.

 _I wonder what this could be._

Nat: Laura can't wait to meet Steve's sexy new boyfriend.

Bucky felt a slight pang at his heart strings and knotting his eyebrows together, trying his best to balance his phone in his metal hand while typing with the other.

Bucky: Steve has a boyfriend? How come he didn't tell me about this? Are we picking him up?

Natasha handed her phone to Sam whispering to him what she wanted him to type for her. She didn't like to text and drive.

"You want me to say it exactly like that?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

Natasha glared back at him.

"Okay, okay, geez."

Nat: It's you stupid, you're the boyfriend.

Bucky blushed when he read the text. Was Sam in on this too? How long had this been going on?

Bucky: What? Nat, he's my friend. He's been my friend since we were kids. There's nothing like that going on.

Natasha looked at Sam when the phone vibrated, who sighed. "Wouldn't it just be easier for me to drive?! I have people to text on my own phone."

"I am not letting you get behind the wheel of this car. If you have a problem with it, you can fly there."

"I can drive if you want Natasha." Steve offered, feeling like everyone was trying to hide something from him anyway. At least it would keep he mind off of the strange vibe in this car.

"You just relax Steve. You have a big day ahead of you."

"What are you guys planning?"

"Can't tell you." Sam said as he leaned over to whisper to Natasha.

Natasha stopped at a red light and grabbed her phone from Sam.

Nat: And now things are different. And it's not the 40's anymore. Have you ever even given any thought to how you feel about Steve? Or how he makes you feel? I think we both know where you would be without him. Look, if you really don't feel anything at all, I'll drop it. But first, look at him. If you feel anything at all, you deserve to give yourself a chance. And Steve deserves a chance too. I may not have known him as long as you do, but I've never seen the look he gives you.

Bucky looked over at Steve who was fidgeting with his own phone, trying to keep his mind busy. The sun light reflected off of his blue eyes through the car windows making them even brighter. And his hair was neatly groomed in the same hair cut he had as a teenager.

Bucky did feel something when he looked at Steve, he just never paid much attention to it. It just felt like…Steve. It felt like home. Where he belonged. He couldn't imagine a life without his best friend by his side. Looking at Steve made him feel warm and less broken. Like he was slightly more normal again.

Bucky sighed and brought his attention back down to his phone.

Bucky: …What should I do?

Natasha smiled and placed her phone in the empty cup holder beside her, glancing at Bucky through the rear view mirror, the smile never leaving her lips.

He felt something brushing the front of his shirt.

"Bucky, you spilled coffee all over yourself while you were laughing at me." Steve complained.

Bucky looked down at his now splattered shirt and frowned. "Oh. I guess I did. Too late now."

Steve sighed and pulled another shirt out of the bag from earlier. It was a tank top Steve brought just in case a regular shirt was too hot. "What am I going to do with you?" Steve handed the shirt to Bucky.

Bucky looked at the missing sleeves and rubbed his metal arm. "Oh…uhm. That's alright. It's not that bad anyway."

Steve unbuckled his seat belt for a moment to pull off his shirt and trade it out with the tank top, handing his previous shirt to Bucky. "Here. What about this one?"

Bucky stared at him, knowing his eyes were probably bigger than they should be and took the shirt from him, looking down at it and mumbled. "Thanks…"

Sam snorted picked up Natasha's phone.

Nat: Your face is so red!

"Shut up." Bucky said out loud, causing Sam to laugh even harder.

"Everything okay?" Steve looked at Sam and then back to Bucky.

"Yeah. It's fine Stevie. Sam's just being a dumbass."

Sam started typing again.

Nat: Protective boyfriend strikes again.

"Natasha!" Bucky whined.

Natasha grabbed her phone back from Sam who pouted while she shoved it back into her pocket. She winked at Bucky in the mirror and earned a smirk from him in return.

10 minutes later, they were in a line of cars waiting for parking. Clint was a few cars in front of them in a different line but didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to keep Cooper and Lila from pulling on each other's hair.

A Half an hour later they were finally parked. The group made their way to Clint's car. Laura was struggling with the children, who were way too excited, while Clint grabbed some bags out of the trunk. "The first thing we need to do is rent a locker" Clint huffed as he pulled a bag over his shoulder.

Bucky helped Laura and Steve grabbed a bag from Clint. They made their way to the ticket line and went up to the counter for people who have already purchased tickets.

"Good thing you bought them on the internet Nat, this place is hopping." Bucky said as they approached. "Where are Stark and Bruce?"

"They're not coming. Bruce got too nervous and Stark is…well Stark. I'd say that he would get over himself but….he won't" She handed the print offs to the lady behind the glass.

They all got wrist bands and the group got three maps.

There were some lockers and changing rooms in the middle of the park. They decided to head their first.

"If anyone gets lost, they need to wait here until one of us shows up, alright?" Steve nodded toward the kids.

"Yes sir, Mr. Rogers sir." Cooper said.

"Yes sir!" His sister parroted after him.

"Alright gang, let's suit up." Steve headed toward the men's changing rooms.

"Really? Suit up Rogers? Do you ever not work?" Clint teased.

"You know what I mean." Steve said looking back to see Bucky smile at him. Bucky hasn't looked so happy in a long time.

Bucky stayed close to Steve in the changing room fidgeting with the shirt Steve gave him after he changed into his trunks.

Steve had to put in extra effort not to watch Bucky change right next to him.

"Why don't you try keeping the shirt off today Buck? You'll get a nice tan." Steve encouraged, trying not to push too far.

"You think it will scare the kids?" Bucky asked quietly.

"Are you kidding? Kids love you. You have a metal freakin' arm. That's every boys dream. And it's even shiny so the girls will like it too."

Bucky tried to hide a smile and handed the shirt to Steve. "Alright, I guess we can put this in the locker for now. If I need it I can just come back for it."

"Sounds good to me." Steve said while taking the shirt from Bucky. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Come on love birds!" Sam called to them from outside of the changing rooms. Clint, Sam, and Cooper had already finished and were waiting for them.

 _He's getting a little too cocky._ Steve thought, hoping Sam's comment didn't embarrass Bucky. But Bucky just grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him toward the park. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The worst thing about lines at the water park is that there's not much shade. Bucky's arm got hot is the sun, and it was making the rest of his body hot too. Bucky tried to ignore the heat when he heard what sounded like water trickle down onto the concrete below them. Steve had poured the last of his water onto Bucky's arm in an attempt to cool it off. "What are you doing that for? You'll get dehydrated."

"I can refill after the ride. There's water everywhere Bucky, it's a water park." Steve smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You should try to keep it out of the sun."

"How? The sun is directly above us and there's no shade for the rest of the way, we're already at the top of the stairs."

Steve put an arm over Bucky's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Bucky's arm tucked snuggly under Steve's and out of the sun. He looked at Steve and caught him wince at the heat. Bucky didn't pull away even though he didn't want to hurt Steve.

"That's gotta be hot, don't be dumb. I'll be alright."

"I know you will. And so will I. It's fine."

Steve looked over their shoulders to find Natasha and Sam both giving him the same smile.

 _Great, Sam has told Natasha._

" _I told you not to tell anyone."_ Steve mouthed at Sam.

" _I didn't."_ Sam mouthed back.

Steve was confused. Had she figured it out on her own? Was he really that obvious?

" _Bucky told her."_ Sam added.

 _Bucky told her?_ Steve thought to himself now. _Told her what?! Bucky knows?! For how long? What does he think? Is that why he was acting so weird in the car? Am I making him uncomfortable right now with my arm around him? Is he embarrassed?_

Bucky felt Steve stiffen around him and looked up to see his face twisted in worry.

"I was joking about the throwing up thing Steve. You're gonna be alright."

Steve looked down at Bucky trying to change his expression. "Yeah, I know. I just…I just realized that I might be embarrassing you. Sometimes I forget that this isn't 1940 anymore." Steve began to pull his arm off Bucky but Bucky grabbed onto it and pushed himself further into Steve.

"I'm not embarrassed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've known you my whole life, you don't need anyone's permission to touch me."

Steve studied Bucky's face. He had his stubborn _I don't care what people think_ look on and he was staring right back at Steve. The ride manager called to them a little louder than normal.

"NEXT please. One in front one in the back."

"Can I take front?" Bucky expression shifted to excitement and Steve nodded back with a smile.

Bucky waited for Steve to climb in after him and leaned back into his chest a little before they took off into the tunnel.

They dropped for what felt like an entire minute before they emerged from the tunnel, hit by the sun's rays, and entered a giant bowl where they were slung around laughing and shouting before they fell down the next tunnel in the middle of the bowl. A few more small falls and they splashed into the pool below.

Bucky ducked under the water to free himself from the tunnel and whipped the excess water from his hair as he emerged, rubbing the chlorine from his eyes. "The log ride!" he begged Steve.

"Alright, alright." Steve laughed as he struggle out of the tube. "Let's at least wait for Natasha and Sam. Sam wants to join us remember? Look Clint's over there." Steve pointed as they made their way out of the pool, hearing the screams of Natasha and Sam.

"That was so cool! Let's go to the pirate ship mom!" Cooper pulled at his mom's arm.

"We will. Natasha is going to come with us."

"Yes!" Lila celebrated.

Natasha emerged from the pool first, ringing out her fiery hair, followed by Sam who couldn't seem to stop his eyes from falling to her butt. In his defense, she looked absolutely stunning in her teasingly purple one piece that had open spaces for her stomach and back.

"Alright guys, ready when you are. Where are we going?" She bent over to speak to the kids.

"Pirates!" Lila exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Natasha picked her up and held her close. She loved kids. Especially these two. "Alright, sounds good to me. Let's go Mom" She said to Laura who was kissing Clint goodbye and grabbing her son's hand. "You boys be good." She said to Clint.

"Yeah, you boys be good." Natasha looked at Bucky with a devilish smirk on her face.

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked over at Steve to see if he noticed. Yep. He noticed. He was looking back at Bucky with a nervous half-smile on his face.

"So what are we doing?" Clint asked the rest of the guys.

"Bucky wants to go on the log ride. It's his favorite." Steve explained.

"Log ride? Lame! Me and Sam are gonna go on the high tide. It's the tallest slide here!" Clint said.

Steve shook his head. _Like father, like son._ "Alright, I guess we'll meet up with you guys at lunch then."

Sam smiled and nodded at Steve. "Don't you two have too much fun." And then they left.

Steve blushed. _Damn him._

He tried to play it off while Bucky was next to him. "Geez, what is up with those two today?"

Bucky looked at anywhere but Steve as he tried to untangle his now soaked hair. "No idea. They're probably just projecting their feelings for each other onto us."

Steve laughed. Bucky always knew how to make a situation less awkward. "Yeah. I guess I never thought of it like that. Well, just don't let them get to you. I'd hate to see anything come in between us." Steve put a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I won't let that happen. I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky spoke back calmly and then pointed over to giant wall of water that suddenly appeared to their left. "Look, there it is."

They got to the front of the line, which conveniently had a shaded area in front of the carts this time. Bucky climbed in first and patted the space next to him for Steve to sit. They waited a few more turns so that they could be in the front of the cart and there were only two seats in the front. Some words were mumbled through the speakers above them as they got strapped in and a few minutes later the cart shifted forward.

"Here we go!" Bucky said, nearly jumping up and down in the seat, but the bar on their lap was stopping him. They made their way up, up, up and around to an enormous drop off with a body of water below them.

"Oh shit!" Bucky grabbed onto Steve's hand.

And then they fell.

Bucky squeezed tighter as they impacted and Steve saw as Bucky looked up at the huge wall of water that was about to crash over them.

When it was over Bucky didn't let go. He wiped water from his face using his other hand.

"I told you it was going to be fun. Are you gonna throw up yet?"

"I could do this all day." Steve replied letting go of Bucky's hand to exit the ride.

They went on a few more rides, each time Bucky and Steve held onto each other's hands a little bit longer. After they got off the roaring rapids, it was 1:45pm.

"Boy, am I starving." Steve put his hand over his stomach. But that didn't stop it from growling angrily at him.

"I guess it's about time to meet up with the other now anyway. The food area is over by the lockers. Looks like there's a bunch of different options to choose from." Bucky scanned the paper in front of him

"Any brats on that map?" Steve looked over Bucky's shoulder

Bucky huffed a laugh at Steve. "Yeah looks like they have dogs, brats, and lemonade at this place over here."

"Let's go then. Hopefully we don't have any trouble meeting with the others."

When they got there Natasha, Laura, and the kids were already sitting down at a table under an umbrella. Clint and Sam hadn't shown up yet.

"What do you want Buck?" Steve was already eyeing the hotdog counter.

"Whatever you get is fine with me." Bucky parted ways with Steve to join the women and children.

"So?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Not in front of the children Nat."

"Oh come on! You gotta give me something. I'm dying here."

"She is." Laura added. "She won't stop talking about it. Neither can Sam from what I gather from Clint. We saw them a few moments ago. They're finishing up a ride before they head over."

"Are you telling everyone?!" Bucky asked Natasha annoyed.

"There's no need to tell anyone Bucky. Everyone already know except for you two idiots."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bucky adjusted in his seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Some things you gotta figure out on your own kid." She sighed, taking a lick at her ice cream. "Oh and don't tell Sam about this." She pointed at the cone in her hand.

Steve returned with two bratwursts, extra mustard and sauerkraut on his. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Sam and Clint showed up.

Sam raised his arms to his sides while looking at Natasha, "So?! Anything?!" Natasha shook her head with a slight frown. Sam frowned back and sat at the table with his food. "Well what are we doing after this?"

"Steve thought it would be a good idea to go to the lazy river as a group and then the wave pool after our food has settled." Bucky spoke up. He was doing that more often lately.

"Sounds good to me." Clint said, taking a bite of pizza. "I'm gonna regroup with the Barton's after this anyway. Get some family time in. Natasha you're stuck with Sam.

"Watching the kids is easier though." She wined.

"Either way I'm in this group now."

"Good point. I'm out."

"Welcome to team Sam!" Sam threw his arm around Natasha making her giggle.

"And I guess you two are just stuck together all day aren't you? I told you it would be a good _team building_ exercise." Natasha added, smirking at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head at her, his eyes begging her to stop before Steve notices what she's saying.

Steve didn't want Bucky to catch on to what these goof balls were doing either, so he played it off again. "Yeah, I've really enjoyed my time with Bucky today, we should do this more often." Steve smiled over at Bucky.

Bucky blushed and glanced over at Natasha who was also smiling at him.

 _Damn kids._ He focused on eating his lunch.

They all finished and cleaned up after themselves before heading to the river. The line moved pretty quickly and they each got into their own tubes. The kids immediately started splashing each other while their mother told them to stop and their father joined in.

Steve was feeling more confident now and looked over at Bucky who was leaned back into his tube with his eyes shut. And then Steve looked down at Bucky's hand next to his own.

 _Bucky's grabbed my hand at least a dozen times today. Even if it was because of the rides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I held on to him now. Only one way to find out I guess…here goes nothing._

Steve intertwined his fingers with Bucky's which made him look over to the cause of the sensation in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Wouldn't want you to drift away while you're eyes are closed now, would we?" Steve squeezed Bucky's hand lightly.

Bucky smiled and closed his eyes again, enjoying the new feeling. "I guess not."

A few minutes later, Bucky felt a rush of cold and pressure topple onto this abdomen accompanied by a wave-crashing sound. He gasped and sat up quickly looking for the culprit.

He saw water rush down from what looked like a miniature waterfall right in the middle of the lazy river. Steve found it hysterical.

"Steve! You could've warned me." Bucky complained, glaring at his companion. But his hand never tried to escape Steve's.

"Awh Buck, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to see what your face would look like."

"Well I hope you enjoyed the view. I nearly had a heart attack."

Steve was still laughing hysterically. "Yeah you looked pretty adorable."

Steve and Bucky both looked at each other. Steve stopped laughing after he realized what he said out loud just now.

"I mean…like a puppy or something." _What?_

Now Bucky laughed and squeezed onto Steve's hand. "Whatever you say Rogers. But ask anyone and you're more likely to be a puppy than I am."

Steve smiled. _Bucky was…okay with that?_ He could feel his chest tighten and getting warmer. _Maybe Sam IS right…Maybe I should just tell him._ Bucky opened one eye to glance over at Steve who was still staring at him.

"Like what you see Stevie?"

Steve blushed and shook the idea from his head. "Sorry, zoned out again."

"What are you thinking about when that happens?" Bucky opened both eyes now and adjusted himself to meet Steve's gaze better.

"Just you I guess." Steve replied, trying not to go too far into it.

A flush of pink hit Bucky's cheeks and he could feel his face getting tingly but he pressed on. _He thinks you're worth it Bucky. You deserve a chance and so does he._

"What about me?"

It was Steve's turn to blush now as he adjusted in his tube, trying to get away from Bucky's unforgiving stare.

"Just what you might be okay with and what I shouldn't do with you."

"I told you earlier Steve. You don't need permission to touch me." Bucky was scanning Steve's face to see any change in emotion from when he said the same thing this morning.

"You really gotta stop saying that." Steve huffed.

"Why?" Bucky felt a smirk trace his lips.

"Because I might actually start doing it."

Bucky was about to continue but his tube bumped into Natasha's at the end of the ride who was looking right in his eyes with the biggest smile he's ever seen. He looked down at Steve and his own hand intertwined and then back up at Natasha. He felt his face get hot, and he let go of Steve's hand to get out of the tube and far away from those two nosey buttheads. Steve followed right behind him as they made their way to the wave pool. Since they were the first to get there, they found a spot with an umbrella for the kids and Laura first. And anyone else who would want it in their group. The Barton's arrived shortly after and Laura gave the boys a grateful smile and she plopped down under the umbrella, worn from being dragged around by two miniature Clint's and one big one. "You go ahead and rest honey. I'll take the kids into the waves." Clint kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Don't bring them too far out. And watch out for those water pumps, Clint Barton!" She warned as he made his way off with two rascals at his sides.

Natasha and Sam wasted no time getting into the cool water and cozying up as wave after wave hit them, jumping into each one.

"Ready Stevie?" Bucky asked after making sure Laura was as comfortable as she could be, grabbing a lounge chair for her and placing a towel over the top of it so that it wouldn't be too hot.

"As I'll ever be."

They walked into the cool water together and Bucky eagerly went deeper into the pool to submerge his heated arm. He was very thankful that new technology allowed things with wires to be 'waterproof' now.

Steve followed right behind him, accidently bumping into Bucky when he stopped.

"Sorry." Steve muttered.

"Got something on your mind?" Bucky followed Steve's gaze to a young girl at the bar a few feet from the pool. When Bucky met her eye, she smiled and waved daintily over at him. Bucky raised a hand confused. "Do we know her?"

"No." Steve answered in a low voice.

"Are you sure? If she's bothering you we can leave." Bucky looked at Steve concerned.

"She's looking you up and down Buck…" Steve kept looking at her

"Oh." Bucky realized what was going on and looked back at the girl who was now making her way over here. Bucky opened his mouth to say something but felt a warm body wrap around him from behind and three small pecks fall on his shoulder. Bucky looked over to see Steve's lips pressed against Bucky's shoulder as he stared at the girl with his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky's heart stopped as he realized what Steve was doing to him. He spared a glance over at the girl who covered her mouth half way through an "OH My God!" and walked back to the bar, laughing with her friends. Then Bucky stared back at Steve in bewilderment. _What is happening? I'm going to wake up any second again._

But Bucky didn't wake up and when the girl was far enough away Steve released Bucky and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. If you want to go talk to her I can go meet up with Laura." Bucky couldn't do anything but stare at him still, waiting for this miracle to be pulled from him and replaced with a soreness in his chest. "I hope this didn't ruin today for you, Buck. I'm really sor-."

Steve was stopped in the middle of his sentence as Bucky's wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and pressed his lips into Steve's. Steve took a moment to regain himself and then pressed back into Bucky mouth, pulling his body against his own.

Bucky nipped at Steve's lip, earning a low moan and Steve drew his tongue across the tip of Bucky's. They kissed for what was probably a couple of minutes but who's counting? Until they heard someone clearing their throat behind Steve. Bucky opened and eye, looking over Steve's shoulder to see Sam crossing his arms and Natasha bouncing up and down creating small waves around her. Bucky groaned and released Steve, who refused to unwrap his arms from Bucky as they turned to face their friends. Steve hid his excitement behind Bucky. Bucky's eyes widened and his blush deepened when he felt Steve's hardened member pressed up against him.

"Protective boyfriend strikes again." Sam mused raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

"What was it that you said Bucky, 'not in front of the kids?'" Natasha teased, biting her lip with excitement.

Bucky groaned again, hiding his face in his hands.

"Sam?! You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Steve sounded hurt.

"I DID TELL YOU! Everyone tried to tell you idiots, but you're both blind!" Sam threw his arms up with a huff.

Steve laughed and nuzzled his cheek next to Bucky's. "I guess this was a good team building experience."

Bucky smiled and turned to meet his lips to Steve's again.


	5. Chapter 5

The group heard a low roar of thunder as clouds started forming around the water park. They swam back to the shallower side of the pool where Clint and his miniatures were.

"Guess it's time to go." Clint frowned. "We should head straight to the lockers. I don't want to get stuck in traffic on the way out."

As it turned out, Barton was right. As soon as they got to the lockers, the rain was at a steady pace and a voice came over the speakers to inform guests the park would be closing. They all got changed and made their way to the parking area to find their cars. Bucky and Steve helped the Bartons pack up while Natasha and Sam brought the car around to meet them. They were some of the first ones out of the park and successfully avoided traffic.

The car had a different atmosphere this time around. Natasha and Sam sat in the front again, both talking about how nice a shower and a nap sounded. The adventure to the water park had calmed them down, and they were more than satisfied with their friend's new relationship, certain they would seal the deal.

Bucky and Steve sat in the back, closer to each other than earlier. Bucky still got nervous as he reached for Steve's hand, but the gesture was becoming more normal to them now. With their hands locked they spoke softly to themselves as Natasha and Sam listened to Natasha's colorful playlist of songs.

Bucky leaned in closer to Steve. He had much more confidence than he did at the beginning of the day. Steve always made him feel stronger, but now he could take on the world. "So, did you enjoy the park?" Bucky's frosty blue eyes looked up to meet Steve's. Steve loved when he gave him that look, it drove him crazy.

"Sure I did. Did you?" Steve rubbed his thumb against Bucky's.

"Yeah, it was alright. But some guy kept staring at me the whole time." Bucky leaned his head back into the car seat with a grin on his face.

Steve's face turned red. He knew this is the reaction Bucky wanted, and he got it all too easily.

"I'll get you back…" Steve muttered, not even bothering to hide his face.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk. I've been living with you for how long now? And I'm just now finding out how you feel about me?"

Steve looked over at Bucky, who was still smiling at him light heartedly. "What exactly are you trying to say buck?"

Bucky's smile widened and he huffed out a laugh, "You may have gotten bigger on the outside, but you're still a wuss."

Steve straightened himself out and faced Bucky better and raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yep." Bucky smiled straight back at him meeting his stare equally and confidently.

Sam chimed in, breaking the boys' concentration. "Would you two love birds keep it down? I'm trying to sleep up here."

"Sorry, we'll keep it to a whisper." Steve apologized to his friend who was using a wet towel as a pillow against the car window.

Steve then leaned in closer to Bucky's ear. Bucky's eyes dilated, his breath stopped, and he waited for Steve's sweet voice to vibrate through his ears. But it didn't.

Instead he felt Steve's tongue trace lightly up the back of his ear, sending chills throughout Bucky's entire body. Steve nibbled at the tip of Bucky's ear and then began to pull away with a low voice. "I'm not a wuss."

It was another two seconds before Bucky remembered how to inhale and he gasped louder than he had hoped once Steve was far enough away from his face for him to think straight again. Steve chuckled lightly, squeezing onto Bucky's hand harder.

Bucky bit his lip, well aware of the heat on his face. _Maybe I won't challenge Steve anymore….at least not in the car…_

Bucky changed the subject after that and they talked casually and quietly for their remaining time in the car.

Not much really changed. Yes, Steve and Bucky had made a big new step in their relationship, but their friendship was still there too. They were still the same people they were when they woke up this morning, they just had less to hide now. It was light, and refreshing. Like it was meant to be this way.

Bucky stirred awake at the sound of Natasha's voice, "Alright you two, here's your stop. You get him all to yourself now Barnes."

Bucky had fallen asleep in the car while Steve was mumbling some old event he had been to that Bucky missed out on. Bucky struggled to get up and looked over at where Steve was sitting. But he wasn't sitting there now. He looked at Natasha in the rear view mirror and rubbed some sleep from his eyes with a confused expression. "Where the hell is he?" He asked, just as Steve opened his door from the outside of the car, nearly causing Bucky to fall flat on his face in front of their apartment. Steve had already grabbed the bag he brought along with some of Bucky's belongings in his arm. Natasha burst out in a laugh as Steve caught Bucky with his other arm. Bucky's eyes widening as he lost the security of the door behind him was funny enough, but seeing Steve struggle with all his hands full while trying to make sure a sleepy Bucky regains his balance was the breaking point.

"Hilarious." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't be mad at me. I increased your chances of getting laid finally. What's it been? 70 years?" She was still giggling.

Bucky mumbled something under his breath as he made his way out of the car.

Sam lifted his head for a moment to look at Steve, "And don't forget to text me! We have a lot of new things to talk about."

Steve just nodded his head, offering a hand to Bucky, who swatted it away. Boy is he grumpy when he first wakes up.

Bucky closes the door behind him a litter louder than normal and makes his way past Steve and to their apartment to unlock the door. He goes straight to his room and flops onto his bed, his still damp hair falling onto the side of his face. It reeked of chlorine.

Steve put their belongings in their places and made his way to Bucky's door. It was open, but he knocked anyway. "Mind if I come in?"

"No…" Bucky grumbled in a sleepy voice.

"You should really wash that stuff off of you before you fall asleep Buck." Steve made his way to Bucky's bed and sat on it next to him.

"Okay." Bucky half pouted as he got up to head to the bathroom.

"Bucky?' Steve called after him.

Bucky turned back to face Steve. His hand was resting at the back of his neck and he looked unsure of himself.

"Can I join you?" Steve finally managed.

And God, was he adorable. Cheeks stained with pink, eyes soft and hopeful, with his bottom lip pulled into a soft bite.

"But I'll be naked." Bucky answered absent mindedly, staring at Steve's mouth.

Steve chuckled slightly, "So will I. We don't have to if you're not ready for that."

Steve's words hit Bucky all at once as he came out of his trance. Bucky realized what Steve was really asking for and it nearly knocked the wind out of him. _With me? Today? How is that even possible?_

"Oh…I…uhm…Well…" Bucky struggled to breathe.

Steve raised himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Bucky. "Or." He started, looking down at Bucky with a soft, encouraging smile. "I can go take a shower in my room and we can both meet up at the couch to watch a movie. I'll even make popcorn. And I'll grab some blankets in case you fall asleep."

Bucky smiled back at Steve in amazement. _How can anyone be this perfect?_ "I think I can manage that." Said Bucky, still stark struck.


	6. Chapter 6

All Bucky could think about in the shower was Steve. _He was totally about to take a shower with me. Like together. And I froze!_

Bucky shook his head annoyed at himself.

 _I wouldn't even know what to do anymore….What if he still expects something from me after this? He probably gets laid all the time now, I'm going to look like an idiot if I make a move._

Bucky pressed his body back into the tiled wall as the water trickled down his body.

 _Or what if I'm not good enough?_

Meanwhile, Steve wasn't doing much better with his shower either.

 _Asking to shower together? You're hopeless Rogers._

He scolded himself.

 _He probably thinks you're some sort of pervert now. And then making him watch a movie with you afterwards? UGH. I swear, I get one little taste, and I have to go and try to eat the whole cake. He's obviously tired, he needs sleep. I shouldn't be thinking about myself._

Steve slashed two handfuls of water into his face and kept his head hung, letting the pulse of the shower head massage the back of his neck.

 _I've probably scared him off now….This might be the last night I see him. I at least want him to have enjoyed his time here._

Steve stopped the shower and reached for his towel. His heart felt heavier than it had when he got in, but he put on a fresh pair of pajamas anyway and headed out to the living room area. Bucky was already curled up in the corner of the couch with a soft red white and blue blanket draped over his lower half. He might've even looked comfy if it weren't for the look in his eyes. He looked at Steve with very active, aware eyes. _I DID scare him off…_ Steve thought.

Steve pushed his wet hair back, and out of his face, stepping lightly towards the couch. "Hey Buck, I know you're tired." He spoke softly. "Don't worry about the movie buddy, we can watch it some other time. Why don't you get some sleep?" The words ' _some other time_ ' ripped right through Steve as he spoke them.

Bucky shuffled on the couch, pulling the blanket up to his chest. _I knew it wasn't good enough….Steve's a nice guy. He probably just didn't want to disappoint Natasha and Sam._ "I'm not that tired anymore…I uh…I actually made some tea for us. Mine has caffeine in it, so I won't fall asleep." There was a pause as Steve studied him and then looked down at the other mug of tea on the table. It made Bucky feel even more vulnerable. _Stop trying to make this happen…_ He thought to himself. "But if you don't want to, I'm totally okay with that too. I'll just watch a movie in my room instead" Bucky offered a light laugh in an attempt to shift the mood.

It must have worked at least a little because Steve put on a smile and started towards the couch. He sat down on the other side and grabbed the remote. The gap between them didn't go unnoticed. "What do you wanna watch Buck?" Steve looked forward as he asked the question. Bucky had known Steve longer than anyone. He knew that smile. It was fake. There was something wrong, and Steve was trying to ignore it.

"Steve…" Bucky sat up and lessened the gap between them. He thought about placing his hand on Steve's but decided against it. He didn't want to make things worse. "I was just tired… when you asked about the shower. I just woke up and I wasn't all there. You know I can barely function as it is when I'm sleepy like that. I think seeing you naked so close to me might've made me lose my mind again." Bucky chuckled halfheartedly and looked up at Steve who shifted his gaze to meet Bucky's. Bucky frowned at his expression and continued. "Look, I guess I'm just trying to say sorry. And also… Natasha is right….It's been a while." Bucky did reach for Steve's hand now. Steve's eyebrows knotted together as he followed Bucky's hand to his own. "Is that all?" He asked, looking back up at Bucky.

Bucky's face screwed into frustration. "What do you mean ' _IS THAT ALL_?' I'm pouring out my heart here."

Steve chuckled and turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with Bucky's. Bucky was still glaring at him but didn't object to the sudden change in atmosphere as Steve grabbed his hand. "I mean, I didn't scare you off?"

Bucky's scrunched his face like it was the silliest thing he's ever heard. "Scare me off? You're not exactly scary Steve. You're like one of those giant stuffed bears people buy each other for Valentine's Day."

Steve laughed some more and scooted in closer to Bucky, now closing the gap between them. Bucky allowed his body to rest onto Steve's.

Steve spoke again, softer this time. "I thought I might have gone too far and made you uncomfortable. I just… I've always looked for the right partner ever since I can remember. But every time I looked, I found you. I guess I've just been waiting a long time and I got excited."

Bucky matched Steve's tone after he explained himself. "At least you got the opportunity to get a few practice rounds in. I was busy being a weapon and not remembering anything."

"Practice rounds?" Steve questioned, genuinely confused.

"I was there when you…changed. Remember? Girls were all over you, and I'm sure they still are. Not to mention the guys. I was locked up getting a nasty freezer burn." Bucky didn't really want to think about how many partners Steve had been with during their missed years without each other.

"I was frozen too remember? I may have thawed out before you did, but even when I thought you were dead I still couldn't… I mean Natasha tried to hook me up with this nurse one time but it never really worked out. I still haven't ever…" Steve swallowed, "…with anyone." He noticed Bucky's head jerking to look up at him but couldn't meet his eyes.

"…Never?" Bucky choked.

"Never." Steve gave a deep nod and confirmed.

"Steve…" Bucky was still staring at him when a smile creeped onto his face. "That's kind of hot." Bucky shuffled his gaze between both of Steve's eyes.

Steve huffed a laugh and started fidgeting with his hair nervously. "If you say so Buck. Just wait until it happens and I have no idea what I'm doing. It won't be so hot then."

The smile stayed on Bucky's face as he wrapped his arms around Steve and pressed his lips into the side of Steve's neck. "I'll show you everything you need to know." He could feel Steve tremble beneath his arms.

"We're not going to watch a movie are we Buck?"

Bucky chuckled into Steve's ear, nibbling at his ear lobe.

It sent chills throughout Steve's body and he couldn't help but moan.

That's all Bucky could handle. After hearing that beautiful, low, grumbly sound coming from Steve's mouth he placed a hand on the side of Steve's face and adjusted so that their lips would meet. His other hand slid its way onto Steve's thigh as he rubbed small circles into it with his thumb.

Steve's lip trembled beneath Bucky's. Steve placed a hand on Bucky's side where it rested easily on his curved hip. He didn't know it was possible to panic in a good way. And he didn't know what he was doing, which made his panic worse. Bucky pressed into him more insistently now, like he was waiting on Steve to make the next move. But Steve had no idea what to do next. Kissing is as far as he ever got. Should he start taking his clothes off? Should they move to the bedroom?

Bucky could feel the tension coming from Steve. He tried to stop a smile as he shifted his lips to Steve's neck and down to his collar bone, kissing across it with light, wet pecks. "Just relax Stevie. I got you."

Steve's chest rose and fell as he tried to control his breathing. Bucky sat up for a moment to push Steve's shirt up. Steve helped Bucky remove it from his broad shoulders and Bucky started his kisses back up where he left off. He worked his way around Steve's chest in no particular order, until he found Steve's nipple and he engulfed it with his soft mouth. Steve bit his lip to muffle a moan and tangled his fingers into Bucky's damp hair. Bucky was licking soft strokes against Steve's nipple as his hand was sneaking its way up Steve's thigh and to the draw string on his pajamas.

Steve released Bucky's hair as he made his way further down to Steve's abdomen. The unusual feeling of someone touching Steve's stomach made him wince slightly and his breathing hitched again as his brain caught up to what Bucky was trying to do. Bucky already managed to pull the drawstring loose from Steve's pajamas while he was tranced by kisses.

"I told you to relax." Bucky smirked as he continued covering every inch of Steve's torso in kisses. He was now making his way across Steve's waist as his pajamas were being tugged down. Steve lifted himself slightly with his legs as Bucky tugged off the pajama pants, revealing Steve's swollen dick.

Realistically, Bucky was just as nervous as Steve was, but he couldn't let that show. Steve was all that mattered to Bucky, and his first time had to be enjoyable. A nervous wreck, ogling over Steve's perfectly sculpted body is not what Bucky thought Steve would find enjoyable.

So instead he stopped marveling over Steve's impressive size and grabbed the base of his dick. He looked up at Steve locking eyes as he dragged his tongue up the bottom of it and flicked against the hole at the top.

Steve's face shifted into pure pleasure as he watched his childhood sweetheart fulfil his pubescent dreams that followed him into adulthood.

Bucky circled his mouth around Steve's throbbing member, closing his eyes as he pushed it to the back of his throat.

Steve threw his head back and let out a moan that was probably too loud. He couldn't help it. Bucky's mouth was warm, and his lips were softer than he imagined. He'd thought about this for so long and it turned out to be so much better than anything his imagination could conjure.

Bucky sucked on Steve's cock at a steady pace for a while and Steve could feel something building up within him. When Steve's moans became more consistent, Bucky slowed to a stop and made his way back up to Steve's face. Steve's eyes were practically begging Bucky.

"Why did you stop?" Steve breathed helplessly.

Bucky bit his lip, looking down at Steve, unsure of his current decision. "I want to try something else."

Steve placed his hands on Bucky and studied his body, unable to stop himself now. "Like what?"

Bucky began to kiss Steve's neck again, hoping Steve wouldn't realize it was to hide his blush. "Well….I'm gonna be your first aren't I?"

That's all it took for Steve to understand what this beautiful brunet wanted from him. He shifted around on the couch so that he was hovering over Bucky and eagerly started tugging at Bucky's pants.

Bucky huffed a nervous laugh and helped Steve pull his pants down. "Hold on Stevie." Bucky reached under the couch to grab the box of condoms and lube he had hid under their earlier, just in case this went well. Steve happily complied and then shifted himself back into position.

"You sure Buck?" Making sure Bucky really wanted to go through with this after all these years.

"Please" Bucky managed to exhale.

Steve pushed himself into Bucky slowly, waiting for the okay to continue. Bucky confirmed by wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and tracing his tongue against Steve's open mouth. Steve moved slowly into Bucky at first, getting use to the sensation, and trying to gain control of himself. He had never felt anything like this before. It was perfect. The way Bucky's body molded into his own. The way their chests pressed together as their hearts raced to the same beat. This was the closest he's ever been to his best friend, and he never wanted to be any farther ever again.

Steve's pace began to pick up as he felt the same build up again. Bucky was moaning uncontrollably now. The nails on his flesh hand digging deep into Steve's back and his metal hand grabbed the arm rest on the couch behind him. He was aware of the sound of wood cracking beneath the fabric, but it was either the couch or Steve so the couch had to tough it out.

Steve was larger than Bucky anticipated. He assumed this would be for Steve. To make Steve feel good. He didn't expect his partner to be such a natural. But he was, and he felt all the passion Steve had to offer him. Steve pushed into him at just the right spot over and over, driving Bucky's mind to its breaking point. And if that wasn't enough, Steve's hand glided up and down Bucky's own cock. It began pulsing in his hand as Steve picked up the pace. Making sure his partner stayed satisfied until he couldn't hold on any more.

"BUCK!" Steve shouted over Bucky's moans as he pushed into him hard and deep.

Steve's hands were shaking but he continued to massage Bucky who came shortly after Steve shouted his name in such a sweet tone. Bucky bit onto his own lip hard as Steve pumped the seed out of Bucky. Bucky watched as it splattered onto both of their abdomens and all over Steve's hand.

Steve exhaled loudly and collapsed onto Bucky, trying to regain his marbles after what was the most enjoyable experience he's ever had.

"…wow." Bucky exhaled wrapping his arms around Steve and holding him tight.

"That was a hell of a lot better than my first time."

Steve could barely huff a laugh as he was still trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing." He managed after a few moments.

"And to think, you were missing out this while time." Bucky smiled as he stroked his new boyfriend's hair.

Steve lifted himself slightly to meet Bucky's eyes. "It wouldn't have been this good with anyone else." He laid a small kiss on Bucky's lips followed by another, and then met his eyes back to Bucky's. His expression had changed now. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked earnest. "…I love you Buck.."

That was it. Bucky felt his heart give out. He would never leave Steve Rogers ever again. "I love you too Stevie." He whispered, and pressed their lips together again. He melted into Steve and didn't ever want to let go of him. But Steve spoke up eventually.

"So…" He smiled down at Bucky. "How about that movie?"

Bucky smiled as they adjusted to face the couch. Bucky pulled the blankets over them and Steve wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

They had movies in the background playing all night as they whispered softly to each other and shared kisses. This was the happiest either of them have ever been.


End file.
